Where?
by animexyaoi
Summary: En medio de una pelea con el duende verde spiderman y deadpool son arrojados hacia un portal y terminan llegando a un lugar desconocido. Mientras Peter se encuentra en un estado especial trataran de volver a su hogar con la ayuda de nuevos amigos. Y a la vez combatirán nuevos enemigos. Spideypool - Superfamily y más (mpreg)
1. ¿Quienes son?

Capitulo 1 _**¿Quiénes son?**_

**Deberías darte por vencido duende, no hay lugar donde escapar.-**dijo spiderman mientras él y deadpool acorralaban al duende verde en el puerto de aterrizaje del helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Oh oh oh me gusta cuando actúas así pete pay**.-dijo Wade mientras se acercaba a Peter.-**tan demandante, me trae recuerdos**…-mientras lo recorría un escalofrio.-**exitantes**.-guiñandole un ojo.

**_[_**_Si demasiado excitantes__**] {**__Deberíamos revivirlos apenas regresemos a casa__**}**_

**Ahora no deadpool estamos trabajando**.-se podía ver que había arrugado el entrecejo debajo de su máscara pero lo que no se podía ver era el sonrojo que se extendía por todo su rostro.

**Oh por favor ahórrenme el vomito y sigamos con nuestros asuntos.-**dijo el duende rodeando sus ojos.- **además aun no me han atrapado Parker y ni siquiera te he entregado el regalo que te traje y créeme es algo muy especial.-**dijo riendo.

**¿De qué hablas?-**dijo mirándolo cuidadosamente.-**¿a qué te refieres con regalo? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**

**Ya que tienes tanta prisa ¿debería mostrártelo?-** dijo acercándose lentamente a ellos hasta que ya no pudo más.

**Ni lo pienses fenómeno, no te muevas**.- advirtió deadpool poniendo una de sus espadas en su cuello.

**Jajaja pero si yo solo quería entregarle su regalo a la pequeña araña**.-dijo sacando un objeto en forma de cubo desde su espalda, camino hacia la orilla del helicarrier y lo arrojo al vacío desde donde luego de unos segundos apareció una especie de distorsión.

**¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué hiciste?-**se acerco spiderman rápidamente Y lo tomo por el cuello.-**¡responde!-**exigió.

**De verdad quieres saberlo araña**.-dijo riendo, pero su risa fue cortada por el aterrizaje de iron man y el capitán América quien comenzaba a correr hacia ellos.-**pues averígualo**.-se soltó de su agarre y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo arrojo por la borda en la misma dirección en la que estaba la distorsión.

**¡PETE!-**grito Wade mientras saltaba tras él.

**¡PETER!-**gritaron Steve y tony mientras se acercaban.

**JAjajaja espero te diviertas Peter**.- reía a carcajadas el duende verde.

**¡Ve por ellos tony!-**grito Steve.

**¡No puedo el traje no responde**!-fue su respuesta.

**JAjajaja tenía que asegurarme de que mi plan funcionara asique construí algo que anulara sus lanza telarañas y que interfiriera contigo iron man ¿no soy un genio?-**reía cada vez mas fuerte el duende.

**_Mientras con Peter._**

Luego de recibir la patada de osborn y comenzar a caer se dio cuenta de que sus lanza telarañas no funcionaban, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que cada vez falta menos para que colisionara con la distorsión creada por el duende.

**¡PETE!**

Escucho la voz de Wade y volvió su mirada hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver a Wade saltar al vacío tras él.

**¡WADE!-**vio como deadpool juntaba su brazos a su cuerpo y juntaba las piernas para así caer más rápido.

**No te preocupes baby-boy ya casi estoy contigo**.-grito Wade mientras estaba cada vez más cerca y un par de metros antes de que chocara con la distorsión Wade lo alcanzo y lo atrapo.-siempre contigo pete lo prometí donde sea que vallas te seguiré.

** Wade.-**se acurruco en su pecho y alzo la vista por sobre su hombro para ver a sus padres asomarse por la orilla.

**¡Peter!-**gritaron ambos y sintió el cuerpo de Wade tensarse y sus brazos aprisionarlo más a su cuerpo y volvió a bajar su mirada para esconder su rostro en el cuello de su amante, tenía miedo no sabía que era aquella cosa en la que iban a caer y si iban a morir quería que Wade lo supiera.-**lo siento Wade.**

**¿Porque te disculpas baby-boy? No es tu culpa**.-dijo Wade apretándolo aun más.

**Estoy embarazado**.-dijo hundiendo mas su rostro en el cuello contrario.

Wade lo apretó más y hundió su rostro en el cuello del más pequeño.-**gracias Peter Stark-Rogers y…lamento que estemos aquí.**

Peter rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.- **yo lamento no haberte dicho antes**.-fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que chocaran con la distorsión y todo se volviera negro.

**_En algún otro lugar_**

**¿Están todos presentes**?- pregunto un hombre robusto vestido de azul y rojo y llevando una s en su pecho.

**Si los jóvenes acaban de llegar**.-dijo otro vestido de gris y negro, una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro y un murciélago en su pecho.

**Entonces vamos al salón para iniciar la reunión.-** comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una gran puerta blanca.-**entremos**.- dijo a su acompañante.

Al abrir la puerta pudieron divisar a todos los presentes allí estaba el resto de la liga y también justicia joven, todos voltearon la vista hacia ellos y saludaron.

**Deberíamos iniciar la reunión.-**dijo Batman

**Si, no esperemos mas**.-le acompaño Superman.-**empiecen ustedes**.-apunto hacia los jóvenes miembros mientras cada quien tomaba su puesto en la gran mesa.

**Bueno lo más reciente es el último ataque de Black spider, trato de robar algo de un laboratorio pero logramos interceptarlo aunque no nos enteramos de que era lo que quería y tampoco pudimos atraparlo ya que se dio a la fuga.-**les informo Robín.

**Tch, se ha vuelto un poco molesto últimamente, sobre todo desde que se unió a the ****League of Shadows**.-dijo Batman cruzando los brazos.

**¿Deberíamos intervenir**?-pregunto Green arrow.

**No es necesario.-**aseguro Robín**.-la próxima vez que lo veamos lo vamos a atrapar, no estuvimos bien preparados pero la próxima vez estaremos listos.**

**Está bien**.-dijo superman.-**pero será la última vez si vuelve a escapar nosotros nos encargaremos.**

**Aceptamos.-**respondieron todos los jóvenes.

**Ahora debemos hablar sobre Cadmus**.-dijo superman.

**Sobre eso creo…-**comenzó a decir flash pero fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido que provenía desde el techo de la habitación, todos volvieron la vista hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido y vieron pequeños rayos que comenzaron a aparecer y se hacían cada vez más grandes.

**Que es esa cosa**.-cuestiono flash en voz alta lo que todos se preguntaban silenciosamente.

**No tengo ni la más mínima idea**.- respondió alguno de los presentes.

De pronto los rayos comenzaron a formar un círculo y luego de un ruido ensordecedor desaparecieron y en su lugar caían dos cuerpos, que cayeron en el centro de la mesa.

**¿Q...qué? ¿De dónde salieron**?-pregunto kid flash tratando de acercarse pero Batman puso una mano enfrente de él.

**No se confíen no sabemos quiénes son podrían ser enemigos**, pónganse en guardia.-anuncio el murciélago.

**¿Pero no les parece que el más pequeño se parece a Black spider?**-volvió a cuestionar el más joven cosa que provoco que todos miraran atentamente a los cuerpos "inconscientes".

**Tch, no creo que sean la gran** cosa.-dijo conner desobedeciendo y acercándose para tratar de tocar a Peter. Cuando en una rápida acción deadpool le lanzo una fuerte patada en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros y poniéndose de pie con Peter acunado en uno de sus brazos y su espada en su otra mano.

**¡No lo toques!-**dijo con voz grave y mirándolo fijamente.-**si vuelves a tratar de hacerlo perderás esa mano**.-Advirtió, ahora dándose el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor y notar a todos los presentes.-**es una advertencia general**.-agrego.


	2. Un mercenario, una araña y la liga

**¡No lo toques!-**dijo con voz grave y mirándolo fijamente.-**si vuelves a tratar de hacerlo perderás esa mano.-**Advirtió, ahora dándose el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor y notar a todos los presentes.-**es una advertencia general**.-agrego.

**_[_**_Porque esperar cortémosla enseguida__**] {**__No espera un poco primero asegurémonos de que pete este bien__**}**_ **si primero pete después cortar.-**se auto respondió

**Spidey.-**dijo suavemente pasando su mano por el rostro de Peter para tratar de despertarlo**.-pete pay.**\- siguió intentando.-**pet…-**iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido.

**¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes?!-**grito alterado Batman logrando que un alterado Peter despertara.

**¡WADE!-**grito sentándose recto en el brazo de su amante mirando frenéticamente hacia todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba junto a él, se puso de pie y lo abrazo fuertemente**.-lo siento, lo siento**.-repetía una y otra vez.-**todo esto es mi culpa lo lamento y también lamento no habértelo dicho antes, lo siento.**-decía aferrándose cada vez más a su cuerpo.-**pero…pero no estamos muerto Wade esa…esa cosa no nos mato, no nos mato.**

**Lo se Spidey pero creo que estamos en problemas**.-susurro a su oído y sintió el cuerpo de Peter tensarse.-**creo que deberías girarte**.-dijo esta vez en voz alta sintió como el cuerpo de Peter poco a poco se alejaba.

**¿Q…que? ¿Quiénes son ustedes**?-pregunto a los miembros de la liga.

**No no no Spidey que está pasando con tus modales.-**dijo Wade negando con la cabeza.-**aquel, nos pregunto primero.**-dijo apuntando a Batman.

**_[_**_Se está convirtiendo en un niño malo ¿deberíamos castigarlo?__**] {**__Se me ocurren muy buenos castigos__**}**_ **cállense no es momento para eso además ahora no podemos castigarlo debemos cuidarlo, así que concéntrense.**

**Guarda silencio y respondan quienes son.-**exigió Batman.

**En serio no me reconoces ¿deadpool?-**miro sus caras confundidas.- **¿the merc with a mouth?-**inclino su cabeza un poco hacia el lado.- **¿en serio? ¿Nada?-**al ver que no lo reconocían miro a Peter.

**No me reconocen pete, no me reconocen que pasa con ellos incluso la persona más estúpida del mundo sabe quién soy yo**.- fingía llorar.

**Cálmate Wade espera un segundo**.- le tranquilizo Peter y fijo su vista en los extraños que por su manera de vestir asumía eran o héroes o villanos, no había forma de que una persona normal se vistiera así.

**¿Verdaderamente no le reconocen?**-cuestiono Peter cuidadosamente.

**¡Por supuesto que no porque deberíamos!-** respondió el murciélago.

**¿Y a mí? ¿Me reconocen a mí?-**dijo con una mano en su pecho.

**Por supuesto que si ¿acaso creías que solo por cambiar el color de tu traje te confundiríamos con otra persona criminal?-**dijo Robín.

**¡Que! ¡De que hablas yo no soy ningún criminal y no he cambiado mi traje**!-respondió Peter indignado.

**Es un poco tarde para decir eso no crees Black spider sobre todo después de unirte a the ****League of Shadows**.- dijo súper boy.

**Oh, oh, oh, creo que se confundieron, si, si, si, se confundieron muy confundidos.**-dijo Wade mientras asentía con la cabeza.-**ellos se confundieron baby-boy no saben bien tu nombre, ustedes se confundieron**.-dijo apuntando a la liga con su espada.-** porque este señores y señoras es…**

**[**_Redoble de tambores__**]{**__Rápido rápido díselos__**}**_**su amigable vecino spiderman defensor de nueva york.**-termino apuntando a Peter.

**¿Spiderman?-**pregunto flash.-**nunca había oído hablar de ti, además nueva york no tiene ningún héroe residente.**

**Vamos, vamos amigos ustedes o son los peores villanos del mundo o tu y yo pete caímos a otro universo.**-dijo lo ultimo riendo.

**[**Si claro otro universo**]{**No creen que podría ser posible después de todo no sabemos qué hacia esa cosa**} pensándolo bien podrías tener razón.-**dijo pensativo.

**Ahora que lo dices podría ser posible Wade.**-expreso Peter preocupado.-**después de todo no sabemos qué hacia esa cosa, además eso podría explicar un poco el hecho de que estábamos cayendo desde el cielo y terminamos cayendo en una mesa en un edificio cerrado.**

**¿De qué hablan?-**pregunto Batman esta vez un poco más calmado luego de haber escuchado lo dicho por ellos.

**Podrían responder un par de preguntas por favor**.-pidió Peter.

**Quien te cr…-**iba a decir Batman cuando Clark lo detuvo.

**Está bien adelante**.-dijo con su mano en el pecho de bruce.

**Primero que nada ¿han oído hablar de S.H.I.E.L.D.?-**pregunto a todos.

**No**.-fue la respuesta unánime.

**Bueno lo siguiente ¿han escuchado de los avengers?**

**No.-** volvió a ser la respuesta.

**¿Finalmente son héroes o villanos de su mundo?**

**Nosotros somos la liga de la justicia**.-anuncio.- **y yo soy superman.**

**Y nosotros somos justicia joven.-**agrego**.-mi nombre es Robín.**

**Y nosotros somos defensores de la tierra**.-dijeron ambos.

**Bueno agradeciendo su cortesía me presentare, mi nombre es spiderman y este es deadpool, yo soy un héroe residente de nueva york y el es un mercenario aunque recientemente ha estado trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Ósea que mata por dinero**.-pregunto kid flash.

**Diling diling tenemos un ganador.-** alabo Wade.- **al parecer no son tan idiotas.-**soltó mirando a Peter.

**Wade guarda silencio**.-advirtió Peter.

**A quien llamas idiota lunático.-**grito súper boy mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

**Espera un segundo.-**trato de detenerlo Peter sin armar pelea pero cuando vio que iba a golpear a Wade reacciono y con sus telarañas lo lanzo hacia un muro.

**Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso.-**se levanto para lanzarse sobre él pero antes de que lo tocara deadpool se le lanzo encima y comenzaron a pelear.

**¡Wade!-**trato de acercarse pero fue detenido por kid flash.

**¿A dónde amigo?-**dijo frente a su rostro.

**Apártate debo detenerlo.-** trato de apartarlo sin usar la violencia pero como no se movía, le dio una patada y avanzo hacia Wade.-**no lo lastimes.- **pidió.

Kid flash se levanto un poco adolorido por la fuerza de la patada pero apenas se pudo recuperar corrió hacia Peter, estaba listo para dar una patada en su estomago pero Peter alcanzo a retroceder, acto seguido poso su mano sobre su estomago para protegerlo gesto que no paso desapercibido por el detective marciano quien comenzó a leer sus pensamientos y apenas termino lanzo un pensamiento hacia la cabeza de superman.-"_detén a Conner_".-Y él se puso frente a Peter deteniendo el puño de kid flash.

**Porque me detuviste tu lo viste el me golpeo primero que sucede contigo.**-reclamo wally

**Deténganse ambos**.-dijo en voz alta.-**este muchacho no nos representa ni un peligro y aquel hombre tampoco siempre y cuando no molestemos a spiderman, además este muchacho esta en un estado en el que no puedo permitir que lo lastimes.**

**¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué estado?-**pregunto Batman.

**Eso es algo personal de él**.-fue su respuesta.-**si él se siente cómodo con decíroslo a vosotros es cosa de él.**

**t..u…tu como lo sabes.-**pregunto Peter nervioso.

**Lo lamento mucho pero tuve que leer tu mente para asegurarme de que no representaban amenaza para nosotros y bueno debo decir que tu teoría de que están en otro universo es correcta.**

**Entonces el maniaco de osborn si nos envió a otro mundo.-**dijo Wade tomando a Peter por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.-**que vamos a hacer pete pay Stark y el capitán deben estar vueltos locos en la torre e incluso tal vez crean que estamos muertos después de caer en esa cosa, aunque si el duende termina admitiendo que era esa máquina Stark hará hasta lo imposible por encontrarte.**

**_[_**_Definitivamente nos dejara aquí__**]{**__Aunque podría no ser tan malo cuando se entere de que Peter espera nuestro hijo nos querrá matar__**}[**__No seas tan pesimista últimamente nos ha agarrado cariño__**]{**__No te confíes tanto aunque si nos dejara aquí pete y el capitán se enfadarían con el__**} **_**guarden silencio además es mi hijo no suyo.**

Al ver que todos miraban a su amante de manera extraña Peter hablo.-**Oh no lo miren así no está loco**.-al ver la mira de todos agrego.-**bueno no está completamente loco.**


	3. Pasado

**Universo** _Marvel_

**¡Ve por ellos Tony!-**grito Steve.

**¡No puedo el traje no responde**!-fue su respuesta.

**JAjajaja tenía que asegurarme de que mi plan funcionara asique construí algo que anulara sus lanza telarañas y que interfiriera contigo iron man ¿no soy un genio?-**reía cada vez más fuerte el duende.

Steve comenzó a correr hacia la orilla del helicarrier mientras Tony trataba de salir de su traje y cuando al fin logro quitárselo corrió hacia Steve justo a tiempo para ver a Peter y Wade a punto de ser tragados por la distorsión.

**¡PETER!-**gritaron ambos con desesperación e impotencia y notaron como por sobre el hombro de Deadpool su hijo les miro por un segundo para luego acurrucar su rostro en el cuello de su amante.

**¡Pete!-**gritaron ambos con desesperación cuando vieron a su hijo desaparecer al chocar con la distorsión que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, gruesas lagrimas caían por las mejillas del imponente soldado al igual que por las del testarudo millonario.

**No por favor, por favor no**.-pedía mientras lloraba tony Stark.-**Peter…por favor no…Peter, Peter no por favor.**

**Jajajajajajajajaja por fin pude deshacerme de ese molesto insecto.**\- reía a carcajadas el duende.-**YO NORMAN OSBORN libere a este mundo de la peste de la araña JAjajajajaja.**

Steve sintió como la ira comenzaba a nublar su razón y comenzó a ponerse de pie sus manos a cada lado apretadas fuerte mente en forma de puño poniendo sus nudillos completamente blancos.

Con cada paso que daba para acercarse a osborn sentía como su cordura abandonaba su cuerpo ya no sentía nada que no fuera ira había bloqueado todo lo que no fuera el asqueroso hombre que estaba frente a él, los sollozos de tony los sentía como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia y no a su lado y en su pecho un dolor insoportable.

Al estar frente al verde individuo sin previo aviso soltó un golpe contra su rostro cosa que lo hiso retroceder un par de metros.

**Jajajajajajajajaja**.-reía descontrolado mientras limpiaba la sangre que caía desde su nariz.-**aun no logro entender ese apego que tienen todos ustedes con el huérfano de Parker, era comprensible el apego que tenía aquella mujer con él como para dar su vida por defenderlo porque eran familia pero y ustedes ¿que ganan ayudándolo? Porque te enfadas tanto, o porque él.-**dijo apuntando a Tony**.- llora por un individuo tan insignificante como Parker por un asesino como él**.-escupió lo último con odio.

**Tú no sabes nada**.-dijo Steve tomándolo por el cuello**.-¡NADA!-**apretando un poco más su agarre.-**él era mi pequeño**.-lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente.- **¡nuestro…pequeño! Y…y tu…tu…-**no pudo terminar su frase era muy doloroso tan solo pensar en decirlo.

Cuando comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba Osborn comenzó a forcejear contra el soldado para que soltase su cuello.- **JAjajaja así…que pasaron…tanto tiempo…con él…que lo…llegaron…a querer…como si fuera…su hijo…**-dijo entrecortadamente debido a la falta de aire**.-¡Y QUE HAY DE MI PEQUEÑO!**-grito enfurecido.-**¡QUE HAY DE MI HARRY!**

Sus palabras agarraron a Steve un poco desprevenido haciendo que su agarre se relajara dándole al duende oportunidad de zafarse.-**ya que le quieres como si fuera tu hijo tal vez puedas entender un poco mi dolor un dolor ¡que él causo!**

**¡No fue su culpa! La muerte de Harry no fue su culpa y lo sabes peter le quería**.-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

**¡Qué sabes TÚ! Sobre lo que ése sentía por él ¡qué sabes**!-grito mientras trataba de darle un puñetazo pero el capitán fue más rápido y luego de detener su golpe contraataco.

**¡Porque conozco a mi hijo! Y lo vi llorar lo vi sufrir lo vi culparse por algo de lo que no fue responsable**.-dijo al otro que se encontraba en el suelo debido al golpe.

**Así que ahora vas a decirme exactamente qué era lo que hacia esa cosa, porque aunque dices odiar a Peter sé que no te atreverías a manchar la memoria de tu hijo matándolo**.-dijo levantando.-**no después de que él perdiera su vida para conservar la suya,** **porque a pesar de todo sabes que lo amaba.**

¿**Patético no es cierto? Aun después de pasar horas metiéndome en la cabeza el hecho de que él era el responsable de su muerte no pude matar al muchacho JAjajaja pero logre eliminarlo de este mundo aun sin asesinarlo logre deshacerme de él.**-decía sin mirar a nadie.

**Es mi hijo**.-se escuchó la voz lastimera de Tony y ambos varones se giraron hacia él.-**es mi pequeño.-**dijo sujetando su estómago fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos.-**así que… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**

Norman lo miro fijamente y una idea que él creía imposible cruzo su mente, miro detenida mente a ambos héroes.-_**es imposible**_.-murmuro para luego mirar fijamente a tony.-**es verdaderamente su hijo**.-dijo en voz alta.- **¿cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que nunca se supiera?**

**Tu hijo tuvo un tiempo difícil durante su infancia debido a su apellido ¿no es cierto?-**respondióiron man.-**pues imagina lo que hubiera sido para el hijo de Tony Stark el hijo de iron man y el capitán América, su vida hubiera corrido peligro constantemente así que decidimos que viviría con uno de los parientes de Steve, Richard y Mary Parker aceptaron ayudarnos, lamentablemente ellos murieron en un accidente de avión y Peter quedo al cuidado de May y Ben Parker quienes nos ayudaron guardando el secreto.**

**Peter supo la verdad cuando tenía 6 años días después de la muerte de los Parker no pudimos evitar contarle verdad ellos tenían problemas propios y nos los revelaron para que protegiéramos a nuestro hijo, al principio nos rechazó pero con el tiempo logro comprender que era lo mejor y siguió viviendo su vida como Peter benjamín Parker**.-guardo silencio por unos segundos.-**hasta que le conto la verdad a Harry.**

**¿Él lo sabía?-**cuestiono el Osborn.

**Apenas Harry le pidió que fuera su novio lo llevo a nuestra casa y lo presento ante nosotros**.-contesto Steve.

**Sé que para ti la muerte de Harry fue muy dolorosa por eso apelo a tu lado humano y te pido que me digas que hacia esa cosa**.-pidió Stark.

**Es un portal dimensional, envié a la araña a otro mundo.**


End file.
